icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Roxas82
hey friend!(: Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Carly Shay page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kacieh (Talk) 20:41, February 12, 2010 Cam Hi, thanks for editing the "Cam"-Page. I almost thought I´m the only one who´s still intersted in this cute pairing. See you! Re: Sharly I thought about that, too, but I don´t think it would make much sense since Shelby appeared in only one episode so far. In order to seriously develop a relationship, she would have to be a recurring character (btw, I hope Melanie will appear some more. It would be especially funny if Freddie sees Sam and Melanie together). The galleries are okay, I think. Mak23686 21:07, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Even if Dan wanted to make Cam official, it wouldn´t be possible. If he did that, a lot of oversensitive parents and whatever other homophobic people exist would start boycotting Nickelodeon and the bosses would have to fire him to calm them down. Dan has produced a lot of successful stuff for them, so they won´t allow anything that could endanger such a big source of income for them.Mak23686 21:27, April 25, 2010 (UTC) You´re right, iSaved your Life ruled out Creddie (as long as nothing´s wrong with Carly) and to make Seddie believable, he would have to fix their relationship a lot. But as I said, the problem is the money the Nickelodeon - executives make from him , there is no way they will give that up. Melanie reappearing would be quite easy since Jennette played a double role, so we have higher chances for her appearing again than Shelby (The chances are still quite low, though).Mak23686 21:47, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Little addition to why everyone doesn´t see how Creddie and Seddie are ruled out/implausible (I didn´t think about it when we talked about it because it was kinda late and I was tired): My history teacher used to call that "selective perception"; people see what they want to see and tune everything else out. Mak23686 14:56, April 28, 2010 (UTC) iMeet Fred I respect your opinion, but I respectfully disagree with you. Seddiers believe that Sam has a twisted way of showing affection, and I see the scene in iMeet Fred as similar to a parent taking a child to the woodshed. Sadistic? Yes, but I dont think she hurt him all that much since we didn't see it, and Freddie showed no physical scarring or bruising as of the next episode. SeddieBerserker 22:55, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Now that you pointed that out, that was really over the top, and in real life, cause serious injury and damage thier relationship considerably. There is a lot of unneccesary violence on the show, and I'm not sure if Dan thought it through when he approved that script. SeddieBerserker 00:38, April 26, 2010 (UTC) i agree i totally agree with u that people are so mean to people if they watch iCarly. i mean im 13. i just kinda wanted to let u know that ur doing a great job with the edits!! keep up the great work! Emily Nice Awesome new picture :) --SwedishTacos223 00:52, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Favor I don't have the "Move Page" feature on this wiki. Could you move Grandfather Shay to "Granddad Shay", because that's who he's known as. thanks SeddieBerserker 03:23, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Thank You! You're awesome. I'll keep an eye on the rivalry thing, also. SeddieBerserker 03:30, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Sparly I have a feeling that this page will attract a lot of perverts. I know this because there is Sparly incest fanfiction. SeddieBerserker 22:09, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Ask Kacie - she's online Sparly I think this was a very good idea, but I agree with SeddieBerserker, it may attract perverts. But anyway, I'll try and help this page a lot! If you want, haha. Ohmygoshseddiex3 22:19, May 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: New idea We already talked about Shelby/Carly and my opinion hasn´t changed since then. Wendy definitely has some nice friendship moments with the iCarly team, so those pages would be ok (although not very big). By the way, I only remember 6 episodes with Wendy (iFence, iMake Sam Girlier, iDate a Bad Boy, iReunite with Missy, iTake on Dingo and iFight Shelby Marx).Mak23686 10:20, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Ah, ok, I misunderstood that. Yeah, I think a "minor ships" page would be a nice idea.Mak23686 18:38, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Checked Wendy´s appearances again; in iChristmas, she tells Carly "Your boyfriend´s looking for you!" (I don´t like this episode very much and rarely watch it), and in iLook alike, she walks by in the background at the end of the school scene (red hair, pink shirt, I think that´s her)Mak23686 18:57, May 4, 2010 (UTC) iWin a Date What were the exact quotes about Carly helping Sam's mom with her chicken pox? I'd like to include them on several pages. SeddieBerserker 17:21, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sam's Mom Do you have a link? SeddieBerserker 19:19, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Sparly If I protect the Sparly page it'll limit people from helping you build it out, and I don't want to do that unless you have tons of problems with it. It looks like you haven't had any spam/vandalism problems yet, but if you do please let me know!-- Kacie (talk) 21:18, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: blogs I took a look at the "fun facts" about our major episodes, honestly I haven´t seen much we haven´t already mentioned. If you think you can find more (or you want to list them seperately instead of just mentioning in the summaries), do it, but I don´t really think there would be much to list. Mak23686 22:31, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Pairings I just created two new pages, Spocko and Spug-Nug. Feel free to add to them. SeddieBerserker 07:48, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Sock Cake Can you find a picture of the sock cake from iStakeout? I think that would be a great picture for the Spocko page. SeddieBerserker 21:03, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Contributions I dont get the contributions awards. You have more edits than SeddieBerserker but he's ahead of you. Why is that? SwedishTacos223 23:55, May 18, 2010 (UTC) New episodes I´m definitely looking forward to them, especially because there will probably be some time after that before season 4 starts.Mak23686 17:26, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Noone knows how rumors start.Mak23686 17:44, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Re:Penny T's None that I can think of. The best thing to do would be to link the page with other pages. --SeddieBerserker 17:02, June 5, 2010 (UTC) iPsycho Kiss Just watched iPsycho (quite a crazy episode, really) ... not much of a kiss (and I loved the confused look on Daniella´s face), but it´s at least a start. Maybe he´ll try a bit more in season 4, we´ll see. Mak23686 22:57, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Praise on Cam A Seddie - shipper highly praised the Cam Relationship page. I can´t help but feel a little proud. Mak23686 08:15, June 10, 2010 (UTC) He also mentioned the Cam page in a comment on the Creddie article and called it "creepy with accurancy". I think that comment is kind of funny. Mak23686 19:42, June 11, 2010 (UTC) `ggg where will you report me jeffrey1992 910 june 10 will i be arrested jeffrey 1992 Thanks Thank you. *Sigh* I'm tired of these vandals.XxCreddieShipperxX 02:46, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Reaction Definitely interesting. To be honest, I totally missed the "uncle and uncle" part on Victorious (Cat´s rants are sometimes a bit hard to follow if english isn´t your native language). That´s two references to homosexuality on one Dan Schneider evening, wow. But still, all the people who clearly showed homosexual tendencies on iCarly up to now were "bad guys" (Nora and the Petographers), so I still wouldn´t get my hopes up too much. But the slight glimmer became a little bit brighter anyway. Mak23686 18:17, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Blocking a user To block a user, go to thier contributions, and click 'block' in the upper right-hand corner. Then, you can set the parameters (how long, and for what reason). I blocked Jeffery1992 infinitely here, and for three months on Victorious. --SeddieBerserker 23:00, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Rediculous Pages I just deleted a couple of them. --SeddieBerserker 02:45, June 17, 2010 (UTC) he what up?? i love your profile!!!!! hey girl! wanna be friends? hey you are the only friend i got on this website:( but atleast we are friends!(: hey i'm really shy!!!! i dont think i can talk to them!:( hey friend! lets talk Re: Blog Already seen it, thinking of something at the moment. Will probably write a comment sometime today. Mak23686 06:15, June 18, 2010 (UTC)